Such vehicle seats of the type in question are well known from the prior art. However, in addition to the easy-entry position, vehicle seats frequently also have to be able to be transferred into what is referred to as a “fold-flat position”, in which the backrest is arranged substantially horizontally. The fold-flat position should only be set if the vehicle seat, in particular the vehicle seat part, is not in the easy-entry position. It is frequently also desirable for it only to be possible for the backrest to be transferred into a horizontal position if the seat part has been pivoted away from the seat part frame or if the seat part of an adjacent seat has been pivoted into said seat part. In order to block or enable these respective functions, vehicle seats of the prior art required a multiplicity of different drives or mechanical components, and therefore said vehicle seats were of comparatively complex construction.